


死局

by ShiningSomeGlory



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not sure if the relationship tags are proper
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSomeGlory/pseuds/ShiningSomeGlory
Relationships: Liu Bei | Liu Xuande/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, Sima Yi | Sima Zhongda/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming
Kudos: 1





	死局

他独自一人躺卧在中军帐中。  
这并不是你能在这处地方常见的场景：平日里这里是军队稳健搏动的心脏，破晓时即人头攒动，至夜深仍烛火通明。每日总有源源不断的新鲜事务火急火燎往这里奔腾汇聚，再沿着被安排妥当的路径流出；大到行军的规划、应敌的方略，小到二十棍的案子，或是将军与长史的纠纷。一支军队在一个人的头脑操控之下运转。  
病来如山倒。连年将自己的身体置于超负荷运转的状态下，他理当预料到这个结果，尽管他为这事不合时宜的发生略感恼火。然而他不想拿自己的心理问题烦扰那些已经陷入主帅将丧的悲痛与惶恐中的属官。老医官在低着头微微颤抖着向他表示“回天乏术”后便被他礼貌地遣离；姜维，他那从魏国来降的、聪慧而忠诚的弟子，沉默地坚持守在他病榻旁，他以同等的坚持好不容易才劝动他外出走走。那一刻年轻人失焦的眼神让他心口猛地一痛。  
已经没有多少时间了。他为自己的身后事尽了最大努力，但他已不再拥有掌控局势的力量。现在他还剩下一件事要完成，他此生的最后一场战争。他闭上眼静静地等候命运的降临。

日光的热度渐渐自大地上消散，天色昏昏。他仍未掀开眼帘，但清醒的神识令他能准确识别出方圆之地的任何响动。事实上，那根本不能称为“响动”，因为实际上没有任何声音发出；这并不妨碍他忽然轻声开口：  
“你来了。”  
一个身形像条潜行已久的蛇般出现在入口，夕阳的最后一抹光芒替他在帐内打下长长的影子，从昏暗的室内一眼望过去辨不清面目。然而他是懂得的，他明白他一生最终的敌手来赴这个心照不宣的约了。  
帐内的空气有一瞬凝滞。来人并没有挪动身体的意愿，仅仅用一声轻叹打破了寂静。  
“我永远记得看见你的第一眼。”他的语速平缓，语气略带忧郁。“那时两军对峙，我不敢小觑了天下闻名的南阳卧龙，于是将自己整个裹进盔甲严阵以待。谁知你根本不需要这些：你只需乘着你的小车，白衣飘飘，羽扇一挥，三军行止尽在你掌控之下，你不费吹灰之力就将我倚仗的威势捻为粉末。战斗尚未开始，我却已经知道我输了。”  
他停顿片刻，再开口时那股郁结的味道更重了；很有趣，和他吐出的内容比起来。“但此时此地再看到这样的你，我想胜负之势也并非不能扭转。孔明啊，算无遗策如你，竟会把自己逼到油尽灯枯的地步，真是令人顿生同悲之感啊。”  
假慈悲的家伙，榻上的人从心底冷笑一声，他的老对手那层怜悯的伪装如泡沫般一戳就破，背后恐怕笑得不知多猖狂。“那我还得多谢仲达的一片关切之心了。”  
司马懿耸耸肩，这是他现身以来第一个动作。“不必…我再不如你，也不至于蠢到相信你会诚心谢我。说实话，我甚至不觉得我跑这一趟有任何意义，亲自撷取胜利的果实吗？可是不等到你彻底咽气，我哪敢安心地把这颗果实放进口中呢。”  
榻上人现在确实在笑了，他稍微积攒了一点力量，略微提高声音道：“这才像你说的话。何必着急，阁下善自保养，福寿绵长，送我一程又何妨。”  
“送你一程？说得轻巧哇，”司马懿自顾自说着，终于挪动了步子向帐中走来，却不是朝向那张简朴的床榻而是最阴暗的角落。“别忘了我尚长你两岁，虽说像你一般糟蹋身子我是做不来，但这把老骨头却也经不起多少事了。说不准黄泉路上我还能追上你哩。话说回来，那也不太重要不是吗——大魏缺了将军并无大碍，西蜀没了丞相却如南天倾一柱呢。”  
“我一向信任我所托付的人。”  
“随你怎么说。你让我送你一程，那好，我可否斗胆决定一下这送行的方式？比如这样——”司马懿正走到立在角落里的一张小桌前，霍然转身，手中赫然出现一把带鞘的匕首。握住刀柄一抽，雪色寒芒立现，晃眼得他自己都震了一震；然后慢慢踱到榻前，拿匕首比了个横抹的动作：“干脆利落，免得你被你那残破的五脏六腑搅得永不得安宁。你想要的不就是借我的手吗，否则为何将此凶器陈于我眼前？”  
他开始断断续续咳起来。刚才多说了两句话，一口血又涌进了喉咙，梗得他发痒。或许让那把匕首切开咽喉也是不错的选择，一劳永逸摆脱这口讨厌的血——“你想多了。统武之人不避刀剑，仅此而已。”  
“哦，职业素养良好。”他的对手如此评价道，同时挑了挑眉；这可是件大新闻，此人在表情的使用上向来极其俭省。“但以你现在这副模样还想着与我刀兵相见，未免有些多余了吧。”  
“仲达何时养成了心浮气躁的毛病？我驻军渭南没能诱你出战，我赠你巾帼你也欣然接受，今时却急迫得不愿坐下来与我再说几句话。就这么渴望取我的命么？”  
司马懿神色凛然一肃，然而终究没有再呛声；倒是毫不客气地在床沿随意一坐，只是用手指捏住那片薄薄的锋刃把玩着，过了片刻才开口。“闲着也是闲着，跟我说说它的来历吧。如果我没记错的话，刘玄德曾赠过你一柄剑，刻名章武。这该不会也是他的礼物吧？”  
他依靠手臂运了一点力，稍稍撑起身来。“那是国器，这是私物。国器寄存于朝，私物随携于身。”  
“国士佩剑，武者使刀。你的君主究竟在你身上寄托了几多期许，值得你这般为他死节？”  
他向对方投去一个奇怪的眼神，后者没搭理他。“有时候你这个人的措辞还真是让人难以忍受。”  
“话是不好听，可是旁观者清。若是他不信任你，你为他耗费的这些心血就全然打了水漂；若是他确实付与你真心，他更该知道将国之重担加于你一身对你不公平。无论如何，他都用一个虚妄的梦想缚住了你的手脚，诱你入了这个死局。”  
他咬咬牙，将没使力的那只手伸向司马懿的衣摆，陡然一拽，逼迫这人低下头直视他的双眼。对方似乎从将死之人的眼中看到了一些分明展露的怒火，这几乎使他永恒冷静的面具有一瞬间将要脱落。“你干什么？”  
“我对你很失望，”他用一种奇异的、带着嘶嘶气的挑衅语调说，“我以为你我至少经历过一些共通的境遇，我以为你有足够的头脑和阅历来理解一场托付的涵义。然而你没有。你根本不懂他，你甚至更加不懂我。”说完这句，他觉得喉咙里那口血又往上涌了一点，于是咳了两下。  
他的激怒应当是成功的，因为司马懿现在转过身面对着他，其姿态犹如一头发起攻击前紧缩起背的狼。  
“你真是不知好歹，孔明。你指望这天下有多少人能懂你？你那个一辈子生活在你羽翼护庇之下的小皇帝？你那群勤勉有余而智谋不足的文武官僚？还是你星散四方的家人故友？他们或许爱重你，敬畏你，崇拜你，但没有一个人能够超出仰视你的位置；我，你的敌人，却能站在你的对立面与你平视，看清楚你所依恃的是些什么样的空中楼阁。结果你到生命将尽时仍不愿正面我的直言，反赠我许多冷言冷语，天下奇才当如是乎？”  
他轻蔑地牵了牵嘴角。“别太高估自己的智慧。你从没有在战场上胜过我，这件事上也一样：你自以为是地谈论信任与价值，但其实是你想得太复杂；信任与否、值得与否，都只取决于我自己。你无法理解这点，那是因为你看似太习惯于交易，却没有勇气去交付一些更重要的东西。”  
司马懿凝视他的眼神内波涛汹涌。末了，他倾下身来，距离足以让吐息落在他脸上，随意握着匕首的手搁在他身侧。还好，他想，这人总算懂得调动一下面部肌肉，他此时生动的表情比铁板一块的面具可爱多了。“真是骄傲啊……”他感觉对方正用灼灼目光研究着自己被疾病折磨得枯白的皮肤，似是自言自语，“到了这时候依然没有凡人能摧毁你。我也从来不能，所以我选择拿时间当赌注押在天命上。它满足了我的愿望，但是那又有什么用呢？你死了，我仍然从未得到过胜利，你彻底成了我永远无法征服的高峰。”  
他咳得更剧烈了，那口血在他喉咙里翻滚个不停，但是仍然笑着说：“如果你想的话，你并不是完全没有征服我的机会。”  
司马懿微微眯起眼睛打量他。“是的，”良久后他说，“我还有一次机会。”  
然后他垂下头，主动抹去了两人之间的那一点距离。  
这简直无法称作一个吻：吻应当是带有缠绵爱意的，司马懿正在进行的却活像一场掠夺；他发狠地碾磨身下人的嘴唇，牙齿对他又啃又咬，就像他正想象着自己的铁骑横扫过对方的大军。然而他很快就出乎意料地发现身下人也在热情迎合他，将那条能谈吐高论的灵敏舌头伸入他的口腔，与他纠结在一处。尽管无法抗拒本能的生理愉悦，留存的那部分理智仍然在他心中敲响了警钟，他猛地抽离，拧起眉头审视对方，似要拷问出一个大阴谋。  
而他得到的回应是一个迷离的微笑。“继续啊。”他说。  
啊，是的，这只能意味着他的胜利被承认了。一时间他被这梦境一般的体验迷得有些晕眩，抽出之前压制着对方的两只手围住对方的头部，继续吮吸啃咬。  
就是现在。  
司马懿犹自享受口中征服的快感时，突觉颈部一凉，接着他感到一场洪水正从他的喉咙管里涌上来。他在视野模糊以前低下眼一瞥——自己的侧颈正长出一个殷红的口子，向外吐出汩汩鲜血。那是刀口。  
诸葛亮用他被赠予的那把匕首割了司马懿的脖子。  
“你——”  
他从嘴里尝到他的老敌手鲜血的味道，这人的血好像要无休无止地流淌下去，然后他看着对方的身形轰然垮下去，沉重地伏在被褥和自己身体上。  
他终于也耗尽了力气，躯干和握匕首的手一同落在榻上。最后的天光正飞快地撤离夜晚的国度。  
“至少我没有输，”他对自己说，“我觉得我做得足够了。”  
世界被黑暗吞噬。

当姜维和其他人回到中军帐时，他们见到的就是这么一幅景象：他的头垂落在枕边，人已经咽了气，嘴边吐出的血迹一直延展到染红的衣襟和留有挣扎痕迹的凌乱被褥上，犹如死亡熟透的果实被咬开后流出的艳丽汁水。掀开被褥时，他们看见他压在身下的那只手还紧紧攥着一把出鞘的匕首，即使用尽力气掰他的手指也无法将它取出。  
同一时间，在与此遥遥相望的另一处营地，魏大将军司马懿正立于辕门之下。他仰首望向夜空，看到一颗赤色大星向对岸落去，在漆黑的天幕上划出一道长长的光亮的尾巴。他接收到了那个他强烈渴望又暗自恐惧得知的讯息。“我赢了。”他冷静而笃定地想道，然后毫不迟疑地转身向营中走去。接下来还有一场仗要打。


End file.
